


A Dilemma

by graytheglowinggay



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Earth-22106, Autistic Gamora, F/F, Femslash, Fighting Kink, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Summaries, Mild Kink, Mild S&M, My First Smut, Not Canon Compliant, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graytheglowinggay/pseuds/graytheglowinggay
Summary: Problems ensue when Gamora and Valkyrie both try to surprise each other in the bedroom. Thankfully, their competitive natures come in handy in resolving it.





	A Dilemma

“Well,” Valkyrie said. “It looks like we might have a problem.”

Valkyrie and Gamora had both left their bedroom to “get ready”, with the both of them intending to surprise the other. This resulted in the both of them entering the bedroom wearing a strap-on.

Gamora took a step toward her girlfriend, hooked both of her index fingers into the harness of the strap-on.

“I don’t think this has to be an issue, Val,” Gamora said. “We just have to figure out which of us is worthy of keeping it on.”

Valkyrie raised an eyebrow. “Oh? And how do we do that?”

In one fluid motion, Gamora ended up behind Valkyrie, her forearm pressed against her girlfriend’s neck.

“We fight it out,” Gamora said.

Valkyrie smirked before grabbing Gamora’s forearm and ducking underneath it. She then twisted Gamora’s arm behind her back.

“You ready to give up yet?” Valkyrie softly whispered into her girlfriend’s ear.

Gamora jabbed Valkyrie’s chest with her elbow, freed her arm, and pushed Valkyrie onto the bed. The two of them stared at each other, breathing heavily, skin softly shining with sweat. Gamora smiled.

“What?” Valkyrie asked.

Gamora pulled Valkyrie into a kiss. They kissed for several moments before Gamora pulled away. Instead, she started pressing kisses down her girlfriend’s body, paying special attention to her breasts and erect nipples. Valkyrie let out a low moan under her breath. Gamora smirked. When she had made her way down Valkyrie’s body, she paused. Then, she took the entire strap-on into her mouth and moved up and down the length of it. Valkyrie tangled her fingers in Gamora’s hair, closed her eyes, and moaned.

While Valkyrie’s eyes were closed, Gamora quietly unbuckled Valkyrie’s harness and removed it.

“I win,” Gamora said, holding up the harness.

Valkyrie’s eyes widened and she smiled.

“And what are you gonna do to me, Miss Winner?” Valkyrie asked.

“I’m going to fuck you, of course,” Gamora replied.

Valkyrie pulled Gamora up and kissed her.

“So do it,” Valkyrie said.

“First, I’m going to need some lube,” Gamora replied.

“Of course,” Valkyrie said. “I’m already pretty wet, though.”

“I just want to make sure that I don’t hurt you,” Gamora said.

She grabbed a bottle of lube off the bedside table and squeezed some out onto the strap-on. She rubbed it up and down the length.

“Spread your legs,” Gamora said.

Valkyrie obliged. Gamora put her hands on her girlfriend’s thighs and inserted the strap-on into Valkyrie’s pussy.

“Why did you have to choose such a big one?” Valkyrie asked.

“I know you enjoy it,” Gamora said.

“I do,” Valkyrie replied.

“It’s not too large, is it?” Gamora asked.

“I’ve taken much larger, babe, don’t worry,” Valkyrie said. “Now hurry up and fuck me.”

Gamora nodded and began slowly thrusting. Valkyrie moaned. She placed her hands on Gamora’s hips. Her nails dug into the soft, green skin. Gamora buried her face in the space between her girlfriend’s neck and shoulders and sucked and nibbled at the delicate skin there. She started thrusting faster. Valkyrie wrapped her legs around Gamora’s body.

“More. Please.” Valkyrie said.

Gamora changed her pace, alternating between fast, shallow thrusts and slow, deep thrusts.

“Oh, oh god, I’m gonna—” Valkyrie interrupted herself with a moan.

“Cum?” Gamora asked.

“Yes, yes,” Valkyrie said.

Gamora thrusted even faster and pulled her girlfriend into a deep, open-mouthed kiss. Valkyrie moaned against Gamora’s mouth and tightened her legs’ grip around Gamora’s waist. She cried out and then relaxed. Gamora pulled out and laid down next to her girlfriend.

“Did you cum?” Valkyrie asked.

“No, but I’m fine,” Gamora replied.

“Nonsense,” Valkyrie said. “Lay down. I’m gonna take off that harness and treat you right.”

Gamora obliged. Valkyrie unbuckled the harness and cast it aside.

“You’re fucking beautiful,” Valkyrie said, straddling Gamora. “You deserve every kind of pleasure in existence.”

Valkyrie moved down between Gamora’s legs.

“I’m gonna eat you out,” Valkyrie said.

Gamora inhaled quickly. “Please do.”

She spread her legs. Valkyrie smiled and licked up Gamora’s pussy from perineum to clit. Gamora let out a breathy moan. Valkyrie’s tongue circled around Gamora’s clit, blew cool air on it, lightly bit the sensitive skin around it. She licked broad strokes across Gamora’s pussy.

“You taste so good, babe,” Valkyrie said.

“T-thanks,” Gamora replied. “Now shut up and get back to work.”

“As you wish,” Valkyrie replied.

She penetrated Gamora with two fingers, curled them inward to push against her G-spot. Gamora moaned.

“Fuck,” Gamora said. “More, Val. More.”

Valkyrie inserted a third finger into her girlfriend’s pussy. She moved them in and out, pushed against the sensitive, spongy tissue inside. She pressed kisses against the insides of Gamora’s thighs. She bit bruises into the smooth green skin. Gamora pushed Valkyrie’s head against her pussy. Valkyrie licked and kissed Gamora’s clit while moving her fingers inside her girlfriend’s pussy, relishing the feeling of the wet, smooth skin against her experienced fingers.

Gamora began to moan, a low moan that started deep in her throat and climaxed in a high, keening wail. Her thighs clamped down on Valkyrie’s head.

“ _Brunnhilde!_ ” Gamora yelled. Her back arched and she gripped the bedsheets so hard that they tore. Her grip on Valkyrie’s head loosened.

Valkyrie pulled out her fingers and licked them off. She got up from between her girlfriend’s thighs and laid down next to her, a wide grin on her face.

“How was that?” Valkyrie asked.

“Wonderful,” Gamora replied. She frowned. “We should do something about the sheets.”

“Tony can take care of them. It’s his tower.” Valkyrie said.

“Yes, and it’s our bedroom,” Gamora replied.

Valkyrie shrugged. “If you want to leave this warm, wonderful bed to change the sheets instead of cuddling with your loving girlfriend, fine by me.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Gamora replied.

“And you love me for it,” Valkyrie said.

“Of course,” Gamora put her arms around Valkyrie and pulled her closer. “Perhaps the bedsheets can wait until tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first pwp, so I hope it was good. This does take place in the same AU as my previous MCU fics; the Revengers and the Guardians all live in Avengers Tower with everyone else because of course they still use that building this is the Good Timeline (TM).


End file.
